love for a demon
by ARMYxARTIST
Summary: Naruto comes back after 3 years and finds unexpecting love from a certain girl. sorry i suck at summary rated teen becuase i want to


Disclaimer : I do not own naruto. I am simply a naruto fan that loves the series, so i decided to try and make a little fanfiction about it.

when the words are side way it means there think ex. _hey fox qiuet_

when the words are bold it means the fox (demon) is talking to naruto ex. **hey naruto hold up dont talk like that**

* * *

Hope For A Demon

It was three years since naruto left with jiraiya for their training. Everyone was either working or on missions.

The door swung open as shizune came running in. "Tsunade there is news that Naruto is back in the village." Shizune said loudly.

"Are you certain Shizune," Ask the blonde lady."Yes, i am sure of it Tsunade." spoke the brunette kunoichi.

Then a flash of yellow went by and stood in front of them was a familiar blonde.

The two ladie were startled and so Tsunade threw a punch at the blonde boy.  
"Is that any way to great an old friend grandma tsunade, expesially one you never seen in a long time." The blonde boy joked.

Tsunade-sama was startled and threw a punch but missed."Why you little punk, you didn't have to flash in here, you could have given shizune a heart attack!"  
Tsunade yelled.

Shizune looked at Tsunade with displeased eyes. "I think you are talking about yourself Tsunade-sama." Shizune said with pleasure.

The blonde boy chuckled at what he had just heard.

"Enough with that." Tsunade said with a unpleasent look on here face. "Now Naruto i see you have grown abit and i presume you also matured after these past years."

Naruto with a sly fox grin on his face said "You bet i did Grandma Tsunade and you better believe it too."

Just then Sakura flew in and was shicked to see Naruto standing right in front of her. she knew about the rumors naruto had returned, so she came to check if they were true and didn't expect to find Naruto. "Naruto!" Yelled Sakura rapping her arms around his neck as if he came back from the dead. "When did you come back."  
pink headed kunoichi asked slightly.

"Just a little while ago Sakura-chan, no need to make a big deal about it ok it's just me." The blonde ninja said as he smiled.

Sakura was surprised at how naruto looked and how he acted.'It seems my Naruto is all grown up.' She thought as she smiled. "Why would you ever think i would make big deal naruto." She said playfully.

Naruto didn't get it so he frowned and hung his head down. 'She never cared about me before and she still doesn't, why is it so hard for anyone to care for me' he thought.

Sakura say naruto frown so she said. "Naruto it was a joke, i was playing around ok." Naruto got a huge smile on his face. "OK Sakura, hey i got a great idea."  
"What is it?" The pink headed girl asked wondering what he was going to say. "Let's go get ramen and catch up with each other, well if it's ok with you that is."  
"Of course it is Naruto, when should we go?" Sakura asked. "It's four twent-five now so how is seven thirty." "Seven thirty sounds fine. So see you then i guess Naruto, bye." And so sakura walked out waving good bye.

'Naruto turned to the two older women standing behind him and said "Im gonna go and see the village some more ok."

"Ok but i want to see you on Monday in the morning." Tsunade stated. "It was great to see you again Naruto, bye." Shizune added.

And with that the blonde ninja disapeared into a puff of smoke. Naruto then reappeared in front of the hokage tower and started went for a stroll. He bumped into a familiar purple headed girl with light violet eyes. "Hey is that you Hinata, long time no see!" Naruto said anxiosly.

Hinata looked to see who was looking at her and when she saw the blonde ninja, Naruto she instently froze. "Na-na-naruto? Is that you? she stuttered.

"Of course it is Hinata." "so how have you've been hinata?"

Hinata blushed so much 'He missed me? He wants to know about what i've been doing?' "I am go-good thank you and you?"

"I've never been better in my life. Mostly because im back in the village and im seeing my old friends again. What did you do while i was gone for the past three years? did you train and improve?" Naruto asked inpatiently to see Hinata's answer.

"I-i've been tr-training alot and i e-even ma-masterd a new jutsu N-Naruto kun."

"That is awesome Hinata! It's amazing how much people could accomplish in three years isn't it Hinata." Naruto said as he smiled

"Yes it i-is Naruto"

hey i got an idea! how about we get some ramen from ichiraku's!" Naruto asked hopingly the answer would be yes

Hinata froze at his question. i-is na-naruto-kun asking me out on a date? she fainted, leaving the blonde boy un answered.

"Why does this always happen to me?" naruto thought a he sighed.

* * *

Ok how do you guys like that? review if you want more! lol jk dont have to cuz i might still make it. btw im 13& 1/4 so tell me how well i did for a my fisrt fanfic thx :3


End file.
